From Top to Bottom
by xAxsxHxlxExyx
Summary: Troy is the captain of the basketball team, Gabriella is the head cheerleader, but for rivalling schools, East High and West High! When Gabi has to transfer to East High, she has to fight for respect as everybody picks on her. Will troy stand up for her,


Summary: Troy is the captain of the basketball team, Gabriella is the head cheerleader, but for rivalling schools, East High and West High! When Gabi has to transfer to East High, she has to fight for respect as everybody picks on her. Will troy stand up for her, or make everything worse?

Hey, so this plot just kind of popped into my head, and is kind of make it up as I go, so if you have any input or ideas it would help a lot! Just to let you know, I'm not very fond of cheerleaders, but I figured it would be a better fit if Gabi was a cheerleader.

------------------

Thundering applause arose through the East High gymnasium as the Wildcats walked onto the hardwood floor. Troy Bolton lead his team confident that they would come out victorious. The cheerleaders followed closely behind, and the applause died instantaneously. The school was incredibly proud of their basketball team, but was humiliated by their cheerleaders.

Then the visiting team, the West High Thunderbirds, rushed onto the court with little applause, and as their cheerleaders followed the applause picked up a bit because it was notorious that West High had the best cheer squad, and also that it was only because of one girl. Gabriella burst onto the court cheering with a bright smile on her face.

In the last year her life had changed so much, and she felt better than ever. When transferring from Miami to Albuquerque, she figured her life had ended and that she would never be as happy as she was in Miami, but she ended up being un-imaginably happier. Her and her mother ended up transferring at the perfect time, because cheer tri-outs had not yet begun when Gabi entered the school. She tried out and blew everyone away and was soon gifted with head cheerleader. She was focussed on improving this squad and put everything she had into it, which resulted in a State Championship. Now, they were so put together because even though it was the second week of school, they had wasted no time and were already finished with tryouts, while all other teams were still struggling to narrow down a team.

Troy smiled to the crowd, but it faded as he saw that the whole attention of the crowd was not on him. 'What the hell is so interesting?' he thought following their gazes and landing on Gabriella Montez. He had heard of this infamous girl, but had not actually seen her before. Now that he had laid his eyes on her, she seemed more incredible than what he had heard. She had breathtaking beauty and seemed to be the best at cheering. Shaking his head, Troy tried to focus on the game, they would need 110 if they were going to win because both teams were equally matched.

As Gabriella was trying to pump up the fans, she would also watch the boys warm-up and she froze when she saw a certain blue eyed, sandy blond haired boy.

Her best-friend Samantha came up beside her and following her gaze answered, "That's Troy Bolton, Gab."

Gabriella looked shocked for a moment because the things hat she had heard about Troy Bolton did not seem to do him any justice in person. Everyone knew that he was hot, athletic, and a player, but as she looked at him now he seemed stunning, the best on the team, and most shocking of all, he seemed to ignore the girls and made it seem as though they were not even there, even the screaming fans in stands. Her face contorted with confusion as she thought ' if he's such a player, then someone else must have caught his attention, but who?' Gabriella looked around seeing nobody standing on the sidelines for him or anything, and shrugged off the thought. Samantha stood beside her best friend with a wicked grin on her face because she knew her so well that she had a hunch about what Gabriella was thinking, and as she looked at the two bewildered teenagers, she had a feeling that something would bring them together very soon.

-------------------

The buzzer sounded, finalizing the game, with the score 90-87 for the East high Wildcats! The boys chanted Troy's name as he had just scored the 3-point shot that won the game. The cheerleaders tried to do routines of chants, but were falling apart at the seems until finally, Troy's best friend, Chad, told them that they would be doing themselves a favour if they just shut up.

On the other side of the gym, West High boys sat sulking devastated that they came so close to winning, and then had it snatched out of their hands. Gabriella shook her head disappointed that the team once again lost.

Samantha walked up to Gabi and asked "So, what now?"

Gabi turned to her and whispered, "Just because they loose doesn't mean we have to." She sighed, "Regional's are in 3 months, and then State's after that. We have a lot to do, but I know that we're going to win. I mean, it's not like the wildcats are competition, not even a miracle worker could tidy them up."

"Then lets get to it, Captain." Samantha answered as they headed to their cars.

---------

Troy opened the door to his car and started his way home. He knew that there would be an after party celebrating their win, but he was never into those parties, so he'd rather stay home and get a good night's sleep. He usually would replay the game in his head on his way home, trying to figure what he did right, and what he could work on, but tonight was different. As he tried to think about the plays, a beautiful brunette kept popping into his head, and he ended up thinking about her instead. He wondered if he'd ever see her again, at least, he hoped he did soon. For some reason as he thought about her he felt something at the bottom of his stomach, saying that he would be seeing her very soon.

----------

As Gabriella drove home she started to think about what tomorrow would be like. She knew that the school would be disappointed at the boys defeat, but she had to make sure that her girls were focused at practice, or else it would set them back too far. But as she was thinking about practice, her mind started to drift towards a certain captain of the basketball team. 'Troy Bolton,' she thought, 'He surprised me. He definitely didn't act the way everyone said he did.' She hoped she'd be able to see him again, and she told her self it was to see if that was the way he really acted, but in the back of her head a tiny voice said 'yeah, right.' Exhausted she went to her room as soon as she got home, and fell quickly asleep to the thoughts of a gorgeous guy.

--------

The next morning Gabriella woke up perfectly happy. Although she knew that at practice today she would have to be strict and kind of bitchy, she was positive that her squad would step it up, just as they always do, and understand why she had to be so strict. She quickly had a shower, finished getting ready, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Although when she opened her bedroom door, she didn't smell pancakes, or waffles as she usually did. 'Maybe mom had an early meeting,' she thought, but then haulted, confused, and she heard rummaging and movement downstairs. Walking slowly down the stairs she was horrified to see taped and labeled boxes everywhere, and her house looking bare.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Her mother turned to look at her, surprised, "Good morning Gabi!" She plastered on a fake smile. Then her smile faltered, "I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Meanwhile, Gabriella just stood on the stairs awestruck as her eyes roamed over the mess that she used to call her home. She couldn't believe what was happening, in a matter of 30 seconds she went from cloud nine, to rock bottom, and she felt like crying.

---------

Well that's the prologue! Please review and tell me what you think or if I made any mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
